eywaspandorafandomcom-20200213-history
The Characters
The cast of Eywa's Pandora is forever changing. Members may come and go, but a few stay with us through thick and thin. These pages are dedicated to those members who are always there. Don't be surprised if you see some characters come and go - if the member leaves the site, their character will go with them and no longer hold a place here! The Tipani Clan The Tipani Clan is based loosely around the clan mentioned in James Cameron's AVATAR: The Game. Mostly this is only in name and basic description, as the Tipani Clan in Eywa's Pandora is more original than canon. The characters are original creations and/or original interpretations of the members who play them. The following is a listing of all the characters of the Tipani Clan: *Amanti - Olo'eyktan, Palulukan Makto, Huntress and Warrior *Sänume- Tsahik, Spiritual Leader *Ru'näko - Melanistic Warrior and Huntress *Unil'way - Huntress, Palulukan 'Ite *Unil'tsyal- Scout and Hunter *Rhia - Warrior, Master Bowman *Sorruk - Warrior *Ta'zi - Scout *Norm Spellman - Warrior and Master Hunter *Yi'san - Warrior and Hunter *Za'kuri - Gatherer, Tirea txon hufwe Makto, Master Ikran Makto The Omaticaya Clan The Omaticaya Clan is based around the starring clan revealed in James Cameron's AVATAR. It holds more true to it's canon form than the Tipani, but the characters are still original creations and/or original interpretations of the members who play them. The following is a listing of all the characters of the Omaticaya Clan: *Neytiri *Jakesully *Jun'tal *Sunu *Tompa *Ayunil *Ki'yitìreku The RDA The RDA or Resources Development Administration is based around the same group who was first introduced in James Cameron's AVATAR. The RDA of Eywa's Pandora is based around the small group of humans who were allowed to remain on Pandora after the events that take place in the movie. This group also includes the members of the RDA who arrived two years after the movie (in Eywa's Pandora, transports arrive every two years instead of every six, unlike the canon). The characters are original creations and/or original interpretations of the members who play them. The following is a listing of all the characters of the RDA: *Riona O'Ceirin - Chief Director of the RDA, Doctor of Medicine, Ethnobotanist, Pathologist *Paul Knight - Army Officer, RDA Specialist *Shannon Schuylkill - Tiltrotor Pilot *Jace T. Carmine *Samual Avery *Rubina Balour *Madison Raye *Meredith Sharp - Geologist, Energy Specialist, Avatar Driver The Rebels The Rebellion is a completely original creation of Eywa's Pandora. It is comprised solely of humans who defected from the RDA. Most rebels are made up of scientists and engineers with only a few numbering in combat or military experience. The characters are original creations and original interpretations of the members who play them. The following is a listing of all the characters of the Rebellion: *Jerome Wolfe *Evania Aisling *Theo Garland *Jasun “Allaysia” Hitinya The CCDA The CCDA or Colonial Coalition Development Administration is a completely original creation of Eywa's Pandora. They are a group of colonists who arrived with the ISV Venture Star in February of 2159. They are emplyed by the RDA, but through a separate faction. The characters are original creations and original interpretations of the members who play them. The following is a listing of all the characters of the CCDA: *Michael L. Pierson - Head Administrator and Chief Director of the Colony Project Others For characters who do not fit in any of the above groups or important characters who are now deceased. *Gavin Archer - Deceased *Galen Ariazi - Deceased Category:Characters